Life and Difficulties
by Shanghai Honey
Summary: Unsuccessful model,Haruno Sakura,finds herself a teacher at an all boy's school.Her students instantly think of her as a bimbo and refuse to cope with her.Her mission:Gaining respect from students. Her hardest mission:Gaining respect from Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Couldn't really help myself. As some of you may know, I am a high school fic freak. My clear and obsessed specialty is a high school fic. I can't help it. I needed to publish. I am far offfromcompleted with the other stories, but like I said before, I couldn't help myself. So enjoy, please?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I'd own the WHOLE world.

-

-

_Prologue:  
Find Me A Job!_

_Updated: 03/24/06_

_By: Shanghai Honey

* * *

_

She was doing it again. Actaully, she was doing nothing again. Her modeling career is officially over. For the 50 hundredth time, she has been turned down for another,stupid photo shoot. What could possibly be the problem? Was she not pretty enough? Tall enough? Stupid enough?

Well, she was told by many people how extremely beautiful she is. She's almost hitting six feet. Although her IQ could be a problem. Graduating second best in her class...maybe that's the reason people keep turning her down?

Slowly and painfully would Sakura die because of the loss she's encountered. A job as a model, a super one at that, has she lost for the last time. No, she wasn't exactly a supermodel, not yet. But she wasn't unknown. People see her on magazines all the time.

The Victoria's Secret catalog to be a bit more spacific. But other than the perverts who order the catalog every month with her half naked body in it, she was definitely known. She's been on a few commercials, hardly. And she's been in a movie once. _Once_, and she was casted as one of the homeless, _not really important_, people.

Her life was sad, but she kept thinking to herself, maybe it'll get better. Most of her friends from the modeling career are already at the top. And Sakura would definitely and surely die a slow and painful death if they weren't there to back her up.

"Sakura, come on! Just because you're not a very good model, doesn't mean you're totally worthless." said one of her _friends. _The one that would, hopefully,stop her slow and painful death...yeah right...

Sakura looked at the model that stood before her. She was beautiful, tall, and most of all, very stupid. "It's not like you know how I feel." she kicked the hard, polished wood, reluctantly, under her feet. "You always get the spotlight on camera." she thought ominously.

Anko plopped onto the red, overpaid couch. "Maybe the reason why people hate hiring you is because your jokes are lame?" she was a lot of help.

Kurenai nudged Anko in the arm and gave her a threatening glare.

"What?" Anko narrowed her eyes. "It's true!"

Tsunade slapped her forehead with shame. A fifty year old woman, who surprisingly doesn't look a day over thirty, grunted. "Sakura, don't listen to what Anko has to say, whatever comes out of her mouth is just stupidity."

"Hey!" huffed Anko.

"Yeah, listening to Anko could very well mean the end of the world. Atleast in my point of view." Kurenai shrugged. She knew very well how Anko was like. Goofy, weird, clumsy, and would someday destroy the world if she was left in the bathroom for a little too long.

"That's not true!" she crossed her arms. "Besides, Sakura's jokes are a bit lame." she huddled down to the sofa.

"No it isn't!" Sakura defended herself.

"Yeah it is." Anko threw her a mildly disgusted face. "Everytime you tell a joke, people are always looking at you with an awkward silence." she stated as if it were true.

Sakura thought otherwise. "Oh, yeah?" said Sakura. "Ok, fine. Let me tell you a joke I made up all by myself!"

Everyone groaned.

"Uh...," there was a two minute pause. "Ok! Ok! I got one!" she smiled with acomplishment. "Why...," she started off. "did the chicken cross the road?" The four ladies almost fell.

Shizune rubbed her head reluctantly. "Um, Sakura. Isn't that one taken?" she laughed nervously.

Sakura shrugged, "So why did the chicken cross the road?" she repeated.

There was an awkward silence.

"To get to the other side!"

Another awkward silence.

"Oh, come on!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura," Anko shook her head with shame."I thought you were lame before. Just imagine how I think of you now...,"

"Why DID the chicken cross the road?" Shizune shrugged.

"Duh, to get the other side." Kurenai spoke.

"Who made up that stupid joke anyway?" asked Tsunade. "I mean, 'why did the chicken cross the road?', of course to get to the other side! Where else would the chicken go?"

Shizune shrugged, "In the gutters?"

"Or roadkill?" Kurenai popped a breath mint in her mouth.

"Whoever made up that lame joke should be tied down and made to hear it." said Shizune.

"Yeah, and why does it have to be a chicken?" asked Anko with much knowledge. "Why couldn't it be a bunny? Or a mentally stabled person?"

There was a pregnant pause between the five models. They nodded their heads. Why couldn't it be a mentally stabled person? Why must it be a chicken?

"You know. This is the most pointless arguement we've had in years." said Sakura.

"No." Shizune shook her head. "Just yesterday we had a debate on whether cheese should be used with broccoli or not." she mumbled.

Kurenai chuckled warmly, "Yeah, that was especially pointless. I wonder who won?" she pondered silently.

"I have no idea." said Sakura. "It was, by far, the most pointless conversation ever." she sighed and walked over to the counter to pour herself a glass of water. "And what's worse, I still have to pay the bills."

Anko laughed, "Ah! I don't have to worry about that! I'm filthy, stinkin' rich!" if she could, she would swim in her own swimming pool of cash. "Thirty years old, and lovin' it." she winked. "It's not like your twenty-year-old ass was ever gonna make it into the modeling world." she laughed evily and dare I say, gloatingly.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura had had just about enough of Anko's taunting. Turning to face her, she rolled up her sleeve and huffed. "Well this twenty-year-old ass is gonna kick your thirty-year-old ass back to where you came from! Donkeyland!" she would've ripped her apart if it wasn't for Tsunade's super human strength.

"C'mon! I can't take you! I CAN TAKE YOU!" Anko balled her hands into little fists and punched it in the air.

Tsunade finally got through her and let her go. Sakura tossed her pink hair aside and huffed. Most definitely she could've kicked Anko's ass to donkeyland, wherever that is? And most definitely, Anko would cry like a low-life baby.

But Sakura wasn't that kind of girl. To make a poor, stupid, uninnocent, kind of annoying, thirty year old cry. It would've been to pathetic for her to watch anyhow. Anko was truly the lucky one.

"I know where you live." said Sakura, throwing her a threatening glare.

Anko rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. I live right next door."

Anko, being oblivious to Sakura's temper, ignored her rants about finding a job and making it in life, and something about the bills? Whatever she was talking about, Anko ignored it.

"I need to find a job, people!" Sakura nearly cried out in frustration. "You all know I can't make it in the modeling career."

"Come on, Sakura?" said Tsunade. "Anyone would love to take pictures of a beautiful girl like you. You just have to keep trying."

"But you don't understand." sighed Sakura. "I still need to pay the bills, taxes, I need money for food dammit!" Sakura was far from pleased. "I need to find a job now. Guys, help me?" her voice had a hint of plead in it.

Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune sighed. Anko just sat on her couch looking pretty. "Fine." said Kurenai. "I'll help you."

Sakura squealed with delight, and hugged each _thiry-year-old_ super model with clear and obvious signs of relief. "I'm so glad." she sighed.

"Well, I read the paper just yesterday-,"

Sakura gasped teasingly. "You read?"

Anko narrowed her eyes, "as I was saying." she threw Sakura a rude look. "I read the paper just yesterday and found an ad. They're looking for a waiter for the famous restaurant, Mcdonalds!" she gave everyone a toothy grin.

Everyone pretended to ignore her existence and continued on.

"I know!" said Tsunade. "I have this really good friend who works at a food stand-,"

"When you people look at me, do you honestly see food?" mumbled Sakura.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, I tried?" she shrugged.

Shizune thought otherwise. "Sakura, didn't you graduate college with a teaching degree?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess. But I never really wanted to be a teacher."

"Well, there's a job opening for a subsitute teacher at Sharingan High. Maybe you should check it out." she suggested.

Sakura hobbled out of the living room, and instead of pouring herself a glass of water, shesipped a bottle of vodka from under the sink. "No way. Being a teacher is so...boring...,"

"But Sakura-!"

"No buts. The only reason I got that degree was because my mother wanted me to be teacher. I never actaully intended on being one in the first place. It was her last wish that I graduated with a teaching degree."

Kurenai sighed, "Then what are you planning on doing?"

"I hear Sharingan High school pays good money." said Tsunade. "The person who owns the school is Uchiha Fugaku, a very rich man."

There wasn't much to be said from there on. Well, except...

"How much are we talking?" asked Sakura.

Tsuande shrugged. "I don't know, but my husband gets paid a ton. That's why I married him." she giggled. "He may be the most stupidest man on the earth, but he sure knows how to get paid."

"Well, I don't know...," said Sakura.

"Come on. You should try it Sakura." Shizune said with a lot of enthusiasm. "It could be fun."

Sakura frowned, "If you wanna be a teacher so much, why don't you try it?"

"Because I'd rather be a model." said Shizune in a blunt and plain tone.

"Fine, I'll consider it. But I won't make any promises." related to the fact that she had no other choice, she'd take the job at any cost.

Tsunade flashed her an encouraging grin. "Interviews start on Monday."

* * *

Sakura straightened her skirt and cleared her throat. She turned her head sharply, hearing a grunt and a muffled cough. Being the observant one, she began to sweat. She noticed the quaint and frightening silence between the staff members, and herself. 

Sitting in the principal's office for two hours of constant rambling, drooling, and grunting, Sakura frowned. Were interviews nowadays this long? The principal looked unsure and constantly displayed a head shake. Head shake there, head shake here.

She sighed helplessly. Sakura already knew the answer to this one-

"I'm sorry." the principal replied. "But...uh...as you can see, we do not allow women here in Sharingan High."

A white haired man near the corner of the room looked peeved. "Aw, come on, Sarutobi." he groaned. "Can't you let this slip?"

The man called 'Sarutobi' looked twice as peeved, "Jiraiya, shut it." he coughed and faced his attention towards Sakura. "This is an all boy's school if you haven't noticed-,"

"I noticed!" Sakura cut in. "I definitely noticed."

"Yes, I can see that." Sarutobi was at ease. "But this is a male's school. Male students, male teachers."

"But can't you make an exeption?" Sakura almost had a look of plead.

From the corner, you can hear a low groan of pity. "Sarutobi, listen to what the girl has to say!" he whined, staring at the woman's boobs constantly.

Another man from the opposite corner snorted, "Don't be stupid, Jiraiya. This is an all boy's school-,"

"And I bet you're liking every minute of it, Orochimaru." Jiraiya sneered.

There was an awkward and silent pause. "Whatever that means...," muttered Orochimaru.

"If I may interrupt." said Sakura. "Tsunade and Shizunerequested this job for me and-,"

"Whoa, whoa." Jiraiya let out a one-second shriek. "Did you say...Tsunade?" he gulped.

"Yes, she told me her husband worked here and makes a kick ass pay check-,"

"So true!" Jiraiya commented.

"I really need the money." Sakura released the most pathetic look known to man-kind. "Please, make an exeption?"

Jiraiya and Orochimaru closed in with Sarutobi. "I don't think you should hire her." surprisingly, that was Jiraiya's voice. The man who goggled at the woman's breast for the past two hours. "She could be a spy for Tsunade or something wrong like that...," he said in a suspicious tone.

"Then by all means, let's hire her." and surpringly, that was Orochimaru's voice. The one who detested the whole thing from the begining.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were having their famous staring contest, and Sarutobi sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice." heexposed a signingcontract from his desk'sdrawers. "Haruno Sakura, you're hired."

'_Yay!_' Sakura cheered helplessly.

"Just...one thing...," said Sarutobi.

Sakura inwardly stopped her cheering and quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Stop reciting lame jokes...forever...," there was an awkward silence and Sarutobi coughed tyring to break it. It failed horribly.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, "Didn't you think it was funny?"

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru flashed eachother one-second glances. "Uh, we're laughing on the inside." said Jiraiya.

* * *

Sakura skipped along the sidewalk and bounced happily. If she could, she would announce to the whole world about her successful interview. Unfortunetly, teacher's in the real world could hardly afford anything. Their pay checks are unbelievably low. But at an all boy's school, owned by one of the richest man in Japan, she could own a mansion by next year! 

Skipping and skipping like there was no tomorrow, she hummed a tune.

She had nothing to worry about. Teaching is probably the easiest job known on the planet. All it is, is just a personlecturing a whole bunch of stupid teenagers who know absolutely nothing at allabout anything. Nothing big, nothing special, nothing to worry about. Besides, she graduate top of her class. Second, but that was still a pretty good honor.

Otherwise, if teaching starts off as a big rip, then she'll simply quit. It's not like there aren't any other job offers in Japan. Sakura sighed. Quiting and finding another job isn't as easy as it sounds. She'll just have to stick with the teaching, even if the students totally suck.

But she was postively sure Sarutobi-san wouldn't place herwith a pathetic bunch of wrecked up, low life, students. He wouldn't do that...or so she thought...

But anyways, as soon as the semester is over, she'll be able to go shopping and pick out cute outfits! Now thats a topic worth thinking about.

Thinking about shopping for clothing and shoes and what not? Sakura bumped into someone, carelessly.

"OW!" she fell to the floor.

"Watch it." the bored, yet low voice hissed.

Sakura back tracked. Ok, she was talking to herself about shoes, and she bumped into someone. Who? She squinted her eyes and looked up. Feeling a chill crawl up her spine, she shuddered. Assuming that he wasn't looking and bumped into her on accident, she shrugged off her angry facade.

"Who are you?"

The boy with a surprsingly beautiful face, despite his horrible attitude, grunted. Definitely had a rich, selfish, love-myself-only vibe.

"Uchiha." he replied bluntly. "Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *


	2. Life and Difficulties: Uzumaki Naruto

**Author's Note:** Another update.First chapter and if any of you were wondering what the pairings is, then I guess I'll have to tell you. This isn't really a romance fic, there will be hints of romance, just hints, but that's all. I guess you can say this is a Sakura/Sasuke fic. Maybe a Sakura/Itachi fic? I have no idea. There IS no romance. Its a humor/drama. Nothing more, nothing less. I think...well, that's about all I have to say. Enjoy the second chapter. I haven't updated in days! Oh, and some of you wanted to know the age difference between Sakura and Sasuke. Well, Sakura is currently twenty years old. Sasuke, a YOUNGER student, is either eighteen or seventeen. You choose.

**Disclaimer:** I'm in love with my booty. Hey, who isn't?

**Thank you Reviwers:  
**Kaputan 911, meh, narutofan4ever, shadowtailmon, The warmth the the Afterglow, Chel-chan, mksanime, EnV, Reiyuka, Yumikoto, Sakura4eva, charl, Heartless Ghost, Shi-Sha Hariken, blah blah blah 123, blackxheart, MistyKaiba, BlackMageRose13, Kitazy and Feva Hot!

-

-

_First Chapter:  
Life and Difficulties: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Updated: 3/31/06_

_By: Shanghai Honey

* * *

_

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the pathetic display infront of him. The girl with pink hair was still sprawled on the ground, doing nothing but staring at her purse.

He coughed once, "I said...," he coughed twice. "...my name is Uchiha Sasuke." he repeated a little louder. She was still starting at her purse, nothing but staring.

Frustrated and peeved by her silence, he narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I'm using my psychic ability to move my purse closer to me." she kept staring at her purse.

There was a rather annoying pause between them and she sighed.

"Why is it not coming to me!" she cried out in frustration. "My psychic ability isn't working!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason why your purse won't move a few inches closer to you." the raven haired boy, named Sasuke, rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just pick the damn thing up?"

Sakura threw him an insulted look, "And what? Not activate my psychic ability in use?"

"Will you stop saying 'phychic ability'? It's getting me annoyed."

"Will you stop being a jerk and pick up my purse?"

"No, and shut up."

"Then, no! I will not shut my heavenly, pretty mouth up! EVER!"

"Who said anything about heavenly? And pretty for that matter."

"I'll have you know, I am a big time supermodel!" she lied.

Sasuke gave her a blank look, "Never seen you before."

"That's because you're probably too busy looking at yourself in the mirror. Rich, pretty boy...," she muttered hatefully.

The raven haired boy grunted, "I met you two seconds ago, don't act like you know me."

"Fine!" Sakura picked herself up and huffed. "You're not worth my time anyhow."

Sasuke snorted, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"And shouldn't you be in school, little boy? Elementary is right around the corner."

The handsome featured boy stuffed his hands into his pockets and glared down at her. "Who are you?" his question was plain and surprisingly difficult.

"Uh...," Sakura pondered, "why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be some kind of stalker."

Sasuke snorted, "Please, who'd honestly stalk you?"

Sakura kept herself from jumping on him and rubbed her knuckles. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm twenty years old, currently single, live alone in a haunted apartment, next door to me is a nutcase-," she ranted on and on about her personal life.

"Why did I ask?" muttered Sasuke.

"Apparently, I had a bit more coffee than intended." she laughed nervously.

"Apparently...," he yawned. "I'm off. Talking to a chestless woman like you is, by far, the lowest point of my life." he attempted to walk away.

Sakura gaped, "Lowest! CHESTLESS!" she fumed.

And apparently, he wasn't going anywhere. "Yeah, what of it?" he exposed his dark, gloomy eyes.

Sakura continued to gape as she pounded her fist into her hand. "You did not just call me chestless? I'll have you know, I have plenty of chest, PLENTY!"

Sasuke though otherwise. "Those flat things you call a chest, looks like it's been milked a little too much."

Sakura was taken back, completely. "You did not just say that!" she shrieked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, not only is Pinky flat chested, she's also very DEAF." he retorted.

"Take that back!" she barked. "And if you cared a single speck of dust about me, then cut your hair, you're embarrassing me just by standing there." she replied haughtily.

"First of all, I don't care ANYTHING about you. And second, I happen to like my hair, your chest on the other hand-,"

"Please don't tell me we're going through that subject again." she balled her hands into tiny fists.

Sasuke checked his watch and smirked, "Fortunately, I have class. And I would much rather be there than look at a flat chested woman." he walked away and gave her a cold look before leaving. "I'd have those fixed if I were you." was his last words before he left.

Sakura watched him disappear near the corner and pouted.

"Geez,"she rubbed her head. "talk about issues." she walked in the other direction.

* * *

Finally, the begining of Monday. The perfect day to start life all over again in a different enviroment, and make plenty of money. Money seemed to be the main point of her life just about now. But the most important thing...well...was to make money? 

Sakura flattened her black skirt and straightened her blouse. Today she's going to start off fresh. Brushing her hair the second time, just incase, she happily shrieked. "Nothing can ruin my mood." she was actaully excited to be back in school.

Of course she wouldn't necessarily attend as a student, but none the less, she was back in school. Graduating college and high school at an early age, she hadn't really experienced having a normal student's life. It was always studying for her.

Her mother wanted so much from her. It was either she became a docter, or a super awesome teacher. Believe it or not, Sakura's father was the male supermodel in the family. You'd think it would be the other way around. Mother, a supermodel. Father, the school teacher. But it was nothing like that, not at all.

Looking around her surroundings, her eyes made it's way to a blond, tanned boy. His eyes were blue and sullen as she looked deeper. Noticing the Sharingan uniform, she grew even more excited. Sakura boldly walked over to the sullen looking boy.

"Um." she tapped the boy on the shoulder.

He looked completely startled and backed away a few feet.

"Uh, hi." she waved innocently. "I'm the new teacher here. Can you show me to...," she scanned a white paper. "room 201?" her emerald eyes sparkled with a clear sign of help.

The boy looked flustered. "Are you asking me?" he pointed naively to himself.

Sakura grinned, "I don't see anyone else around here."

The flustered boy grew even more flustered. "I see." he grinned a boyish grin. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura. What about you?"

He kept his toothy grin and his eyes flashed brightly. Far from the boy she saw sulking earlier. "Uzumaki Naruto!" he replied in a loud, booming voice.

"Okay! Naruto, where the heck is room 201?"

"I'll show you. That's where I go."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes glinted with amusement. "Cool, I hope you're not one of those slacker students who never listens to their teacher." she quirked an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed, "Usually I'm the type to slack off. But for you, I'll soften up a bit."

"Good to know." said Sakura.

During their walk to room 201, Naruto had seemingly gained a crush on dear Sakura. It was a little too soon, but he began to develop a great amount of respect for her in the few minutes he's spent with her. Besides, anyone would be out of their minds if they hadn't thought of Sakura has an attractive, intelligent, strong willed girl.

Naruto flushed as she laughed at his stupid jokes. Usually, his jokes stunk. Maybe this was a turning piont in his life? Or maybe she's just the type of person who comes up with the lamest jokes herself? Who knows?

"And remember, try not to get Maito Gai excited about youth. He'll just yap on and on, it's like he's giving out a free punishment."

Sakura smiled politely, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And here we are." he looked up at the sign that read, 201. "Good luck." he was the first to walk in.

Sakura stayed in her place for a while longer. Breathing in and out, she felt a nervous feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Alright, it's just a bunch of teenagers, nothing to worry about." she sighed. "Besides, I was a teenager once...a year ago...I can handle this...," she told herself over and over again.

She nodded her head once, with confidence.

"Ok," she opened the door to her new one semester career.

* * *

Opening the room to her new class, she sighed. 

"Um, hi everyone!" she closed the door behind her. Everyone ignored her greeting and continued to their business. Naruto just sat there and waved a hand.

Sakura acknowledged this, and smiled in return. "Um, are you the whole class?" she examined the room, only to find nine students sitting before her.

"Great, it's the flat chested woman." a voice from way in the back, retorted.

There was a pause. It took her a few seconds, but she finally realized who he was. The rude, arrogant boy she exchanged conversations with a few days ago.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Y-You!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Eh? Uchiha, you know this bimbo?" said a boy with red marks under his eyes, a little too loud infact.

"B-Bimbo?" Sakura was taken back.

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, I suggested she'd use some implants, guess she didn't go through with it." he yawned and sunk deeper into his seat.

"Are you kidding! Those things are huge! I'd think she already took those implants." a boy replied with chips in his mouth.

"Chouji, not so loud." yawned a boy with hair wrapped in a rubberband.

"Um, Ok. Shall we begin with our lesson?" Sakura decided it would be best to change the embarrassing subject.

The peeved students gave her a look of danger and grabbed something from out of their bags. Sakura sighed with relief. They were probably pulling out their text books. Such good boys...of course...she wishes.

"Get her!" yelled the boy with red marks running down his eyes.

And all of a sudden, paper balls were being thrown at her without warning!

"Ah!" Sakura covered herself from the attacking paper balls. "T-This is totally unnecessary!" she yelled.

She opened the door, trying to get herself away from the crowd of angry Sakura haters. She panted frantically, her chest heaving, and buckets of sweat running down on her forehead.

"Ok, that's it." she dusted herself off, and pulled out a spitball from her hair. "I am so out of here. I don't care if they're paying me a fortune, those kids are mental!" she let out a peircing cry. "Maybe if I escape through one of the windows-,"

"Sakura," called a low, husky voice from behind.

She froze.

Sakura turned around and a look of stunned and embarrassment made it's way to her face. "I-Itachi-san?" she stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, simply.

"Um, I was just, uh...," she laughed nervously. "Heh, what are YOU doing here? The last time I saw you, we were still in college."

Itachi nodded his head. "Yes, I was a few grades higher than you. You still remember?"

"Yeah!" she shouted a little too soon. "Uh, I mean...," to tell the truth. She's always had, somewhat, of a crush on him. The popular, smart, handsome, lovable, cute, mysterious, awesome, the list could go on and on.

"You look...great." his eyes widened slightly as he examined her, head to toe. "As always."

Sakura's blush deepened to a whole new level. "T-Thanks." she felt knots at the pit of her stomach. "You too!" shesmiled nervously.

There was a slight pause between them.

"Do you have a relative here?" he finally broke the ice.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I work here. As a teacher." she flushed.

Itachi nodded, "So do I." he replied. "I guess we'll be working together." he didn't look happy, or unhappy. He was still the mysterious guy she's always had a crush on.

"Y-Yeah." she smiled.

There was another awkward pause. And then a spark of realization had just hit Sakura.

"By the way," she replied "do you have a brother here? He claims to be Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi frowned. "He seems to be in my class this semester." she gave him a quaint smile.

"Sorry if he's been rude." he apologized sencerely.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Ever sincefather moved in with us, he's been...different."

"I see." said Sakura. "I'll take good care of him for you, Itachi-san." she smiled.

Itachi smirked, "I'm sure you will."

He turned to walk away, but before leaving her completely, he stopped to speak. "Sakura," he called out to her.

"Huh?"

"I've told you a million times," he flashed her a brief smile. "drop the suffix."

Sakura's flush grew. "Okay," she melted. "Itachi."

Itachi gave her a satisfying grin and walked away.

Sakura sighed and held her heavy heart. "He's still so cute." she breathed.

"He's not that good looking." a voice from behind grunted.

Startled by the sudden reply, Sakura gasped and held her heart tighter. "N-Naruto! What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged, "I thought you ran away, so I came to drag you back." he said truthfully. "But now I see how comfortable you've adjusted...," he glared at Itachi's back, watching him walk away with disgust.

"It's nothing like that." she pouted. "And get back to class." she ordered.

Naruto grinned, "Why? You were just about to quit anyways." he chuckled.

"I...I was not!"

"Admit it, Sakura-,"

"Haruno-sensei." she corrected.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "_Haruno-sensei_," he mocked. "You're afraid, afraid of a bunch of teenagers."

"Pft!" Sakura crossed her arms. "Of course I am! I've only turned twenty just recently! I was ninteen a year ago!" she defended herself, and quite well might I add.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "Yeah, yeah. And I have three heads growing out of my neck." he replied sarcastically.

Sakura pouted, "You were so nice when I first met you." she shook her head. "what ever happened to the nice Naruto?"

"Well, get used to the real Naruto." he grinned. "Cause he's staying for a long time." Sakura threw him an amusing smirk. "And so are you." he crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed reluctantly. "Fine, but I better get paid extra for this." she was forced and dragged back into her classroom.

* * *

Sakura eased herself on her overpaid couch and sighed. "Tsunade, are you sure you want to do that?" Sakura replied with a bored and blunt voice. "You might get a stomach ache?" she painted her nails and matched it with Kurenai's. 

"I don't care!" Tsunade popped a huge vain. "If it means teaching Anko a lesson, then I'll do anything!" she was overexcited and ready for anything.

Anko snorted with laughter. "YOU! Beat me! I could laugh and laugh and never get tired of laughing! Mwahahahahahaha-cough!cough!" Anko cleared her throat. "Ok, I'm tired of laughing." she replied casually.

Kurenai, Shizune and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"This is pointless." said Kurenai as she dried her wet finger nails with a breath. "Anko, you have a photo shoot tomorrow. You have to be thin and ready."

Anko grunted, "I don't care about that. Beating Tsunade, which is easy, will surely overcome my sadness of being fat." she smirked widely. "Ready?"

"Bring it on." Tsunade grinned. "BRING.IT.ON." she laughed evily.

Shizune sighed, "Alright, I can only bake so many pies. Whoever eats all ten pies within the time limit, is the winner." she held her watch above their faces. "Ready?"

Tsunade and Anko picked up their forks.

"Set?"

Anko twitched slightly, giving Tsunade the confidence boostshe needs to win the pie eating contest.

"GO!"

Tsunade and Anko gracefully scooped up a small amount of whip cream and slowly shoved it in their mouths. Both looked exahusted.

"I give up!" both shouted at the same time.

Shizune sighed, "I baked all ten pies for nothing."

Anko shrugged, "Besides, I need to be super skinny for the big photo shoot tomorrow."

"Yeah, and Jiraiya's finally getting his pay check tomorrow. So I have to look extra awesome. Not that I already am, I just have to be EXTRA." said Tsunade.

Kurenai and Sakura giggled.

"Sakura, I think your phone is ringing." said Shizune.

Sakura rolled over to the phone and picked it up carelessly. "Hello?"

"Um, Haruno-sensei...," a very low and frightened voice reached her line. "this is Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

There was a slight pause.

"I...," he gulped. "I'm sort of...stuck."

Sakura frowned, "Stuck...where?"

"I need someone to bail me out of jail!" he cried.

Sakura's eyes widened. "J-Jail?" she stuttered. "What did you do?"

Naruto had a panicked tone in his voice. "I-I was just...they made me do it!"

"Who made you do it? Naruto, what happened?"

"I stole a pack of beer, it was an accident! I swear!" he said. "Please bail me out!" he said before slamming the phone into the reciever.

Sakura looked confounded.

"Who was that?" Kurenai had a worried look plastered on her face. "Did you say something about jail?"

Sakura sighed, "Um, guys? Can I borrow some money?" she threw everyone a nervous and pleadfull look.

Anko grabbed her wallet from out of her bag and threw it to Sakura. "You owe me an explanation afterwards, Sakura." she smiled brightly, tyring to break the worried look off of Sakura's face.

Sakura smiled and ran to the door. "Thanks! I'll pay you back!" she said before leaving.

The four top supermodels sighed. What were they going to do now?

"Ok. I made twenty pies and I am not just gonna leave it here to rot." said Shizune.

"Hey, let's throw it at people while they're walking by!" Anko suggested.

The three ladies looked her oddly in the eyes.

"OKAY!" they shrugged.

* * *

The night was cold and the crickets chirped a very sad song. Naruto and Sakura sat down, swinging on the swing set. The cold air touched their faces as they swayed with the wind. Sakura could instantly feel that Naruto was too much in a sullen mood to say a word. Well of course he'd be in a sullen mood, he's been in jail for more than four hours! 

"So," Sakura decided she was the one to break the ice. "I heard there was a big sale on underwear at _Kureshige's_, maybe you and I could go sometime?" Maybe it would've been best if she hadn't broke the ice.

Naruto looked at her oddly.

"Just making small talk." she shrugged sheepishly. "We're going to have to get to the main subject sooner or later." she sighed.

Naruto made no movement. "If I tell you why I stole, I'd just sound stupid." he silently replied.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." she smiled reassuringly. "How could you possibly sound stupid when I, being the idiot, suggested we buy underewear just a few seconds ago? Trust me, no one can sound just as stupid as I did."

Naruto chuckled warmly. "I thought for sure they wanted to be friends."

Sakura threw him a glance. "Who?"

"Some kids at another school." he snorted. "In their own words, 'buy us some beer, and maybe we'll hang out sometime' I feel like an idiot." he lowered his head.

Sakura smiled sympathetically. "You're just striving to make friends, aren't you?"

"Ever since my parents died, I've been distant." he said. "Before the Uchiha's my old man was the richest guy in Japan." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really? You must've inherited a lot of money?"

Naruto snorted, "He didn't leave me a cent. He hated people, and people hated him. And since I am his son," he spat. "they hated me too."

"Sorry."

"No, you didn't know." Naruto shrugged. "You're the first person to ever look at me differently." he smiled warmly. "Plus, you bailed me out. Thanks by the way. No one would ever do that for me."

"It's okay. The next time, not saying that there will be a next time, but if you happen to visit jail, I'll probably bail you out again." she smiled. "But don't expect me to bail you out the third time." a dark aura surrounded her.

Naruto backed away, "O-Okay." he stuttered.

"And besides," Sakura threw him a quirky smile. "you don't have to worry about not having any friends." she said. "Because from now on. I'll be your friend." she ruffled his hair.

Naruto grinned widely. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I always know what I'm saying." she smirked.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Thanks." he replied bashfully.

"No problem." Sakura winked. "Ah, I almost forgot!" she pulled something from out of her bag. "Here!" she threw something at him.

Naruto caught it sloppily and a confused look made its way to his face. "What's this? Some kind of scroll?" he examined it, top to bottom.

"Open it up."

And that's exactly what he did.

_Favorites List_

He read. "It says favorites list. What's this got to do with me?"

"Everything." said Sakura. "Sign your name, anywhere." she threw him a pen.

Naruto shook his head, but placed a small smile on his lips. Signing the piece of paper carelessly he grinned. "Great. Now what?" he stared at the paper with his name and favorites list printed on it.

"From now, Uzumaki Naruto, you are my favorite student." said Sakura.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Favorite?"

"Yep! FAVORITE." she repeated. "Cool, huh? I made my own favorites list!" she threw a fist in the air.

"I think it's stupid." Naruto replied bluntly.

"EH?" yelled Sakura. "TAKE.THAT.BACK!" she pulled on his ears.

"OW! OW! OW!" he struggled to get away. "Haruno-sensei! Let go of my ears! THAT HURTS!"

Sakura finally pulled away and dusted herself off. "And one more thing," she panted. "you can call me by my first name."

Naruto looked confused.

"What? It's okay if my FAVORITE student calls me by my first name, right?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course!" he shouted. "Sakura-chan!"

"That's better." she smiled. "But there's one thing I have to ask before I take you home."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"When you fell from a tree, did you happen land on your head?"

Naruto threw her a verybewildered looked. "Huh?"

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I mean, come on! Beer? You stole beer!"

"I told you I was sorry!"

"But seriously, what sort of hoodlums were you hanging out with? The cabbage patch kids? When I heard your voice over the phone, I thought for sure you murdered someone or something! Geez, you could've atleast told me you stole some drugs or threw rocks at a puppy, but BEER! Are you some kind of wimp?" Shouted Sakura.

Naruto shrugged with complete and utter confusion. "You should be glad it was only beer!" he told her in order to defend himself.

"But still. One day when my friends come over, they'll expect some kind of story out of me. And I am not going to tell them about _the time my student stole some beer_." she rolled her eyes erratically. "Talk about lame."

"Well then spice it up a bit." Naruto scoffed. "Tell them...I was high when I stole some beer."

"High and slutty?"

"High, sluttly and wearing a dress?"

"No, high, sluttly and NAKED."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, how about high, sluttly, naked AND ugly?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Naruto snorted, "UGLY? Do I look ugly to you?"

"Right at this point? Yes."

"Fine! But why do I have to be a slut? Girls are sluts, not men."

"Ah, but that's what you think...," said Sakura with much knowledge.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I won't even pretend to know what that means." muttered Naruto.

* * *


	3. Life and Difficulties: Inuzuka Kiba

**Author's Note:** Well, sorry it took me a while. As some of you might know, my internet sucks. Plus my computer broke down, so I'll have to buy a new one. And all of you, ALL OF YOU know how freakin' expensive a computer is. So in the mean time, I'll be using my cousin's computer...which she only lets me use for thirty minutes. Not enough time to make an awesome chapter, but enough to update.

**Disclaimer:** Uh...don't have one.

**Thank you Reveiwers:  
**BlackMageRose13, KarmaLord, Kaputan 911, blackXheart, Sakura4eva, mksanime, Heartless Ghost, Kunai-to-the-Heart, Shi-Sha Hariken, Sailor Leo, jennjennr, MistyKaiba, EnV, Yokaigurl, Feva Hot, Kitazy and blah blah blah123.

-

-

_Second Chapter:  
Life and Difficulties: Inuzuka Kiba_

_Updated: 04/11/06_

_By: Shanghai Honey

* * *

_

Jiraiya kicked the soda machine frantically, frustrated with his results.

"DAMN SODA! LET ME DRINK YOU!" he shouted with fury.

Orochimaru watched the pathetic scene from across the room and crossed his arms. I mean, why waste all that effort when the drinking fountain is right next to him? He would never come to understand how Jiraiya's brain works...or how it's even _alive _for that matter.

Jiraiya kicked the machine again and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Dangit." he cursed under his breath. "Oro, do you have a dollar?" he finally sucked up his pride and asked. Orochimaru simply gave him the 'stare'.

"And what if I do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And what if I know what you _really _do in the boy's locker room?" Jiraiya looked smug.

Orochimaru instantly reached for something in his pockets. "I'll never hear the end of this." he muttered and threw something to Jiraiya. The white haired man looked pretty satisfied with himself and tossed the coin in the air.

"Thanks." he smirked. "Tsunade refused to lend me any money, thinking I'll just spend it on porn." he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you?" Orochimaru looked un-interested.

"Of course." said Jiraiya. "But I only want to buy a soda." he honestly replied. "Dangit." nothing appeared out of the soda machine. "Can I borrow another?" he pleaded.

Orochimaru scoffed. "If I give you a dollar...," he held a dollar bill in the air for EVERYONE to see. "Will you promise not to be stupid?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Jiraiya shrugged. "I will try."

"And you have to be evil, we can't forget about evil." Orochimaru smirked, EVILY!

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine," he rolled his eyes, erratically. "I'll try to be evil for your sake." he tried grabbing the dollar from out of Oro's hand.

"Here you go." Orochimaru threw the dollar on the floor, watching Jiraiya foolishly go for it like it was a million dollar bill. "I will see you again soon." he laughed EVILY.

POOF!

The roomfell silent for a while now.

"What was that all about?" Jiraiya looked confused.

Orochimaru cupped his chin. "Hmm, that didn't go quite as I hoped." he muttered.

"What were you tyring to do?" asked Jiraiya.

Orochimaru gave him an honest answer. "Disappear in a cloud of smoke. Evil people do it all the time." he said. Jiraiya shrugged. He never understood how Orochimaru's mind worked. Evil this, evil that. What was wrong with the guy? He'll never know. "I'll try again."

"You go ahead and do that." Jiraiya threw him an odd look.

POOF!

The room fell into an awkward silence...again.

"Huh. Guess that didn't go well either...," Jiraiya looked bored.

"Nope." said Orochimaru. "Guess you'll have to _watch _me walk awayin an EVIL manner?" he shrugged and attempted to walk away, EVILY.

Jiraiya cringed. "Trust me, Oro. I do not wanna watch you walk away AT ALL." he looked disgusted. "Unless you were some hot, naked chick. But honestly? What are the chances of that?" he nearly choked from laughter.

Orochimaru threw him a dirty glare. "You'll regret saying that. I will have my revenge!"

POOF!

VERY awkward silence.

"You should really work on that." Jiraiya patted him sternly on the shoulder.

* * *

Sakura gracefully turned the page to her newest Victoria's Secret catalog and her eyes widened. It was the usual, day four, in Sharingan High School. Students threw paper airplanes across the room and she'd ignore it. 

It was useless to teach a class like this. All they do is ignore you, doing nothing...nothing at all. She once consulted this with the principal, but he ALSO ignored her. They ALL ignored her. So she'll just ignore them...yeah, that's right. SHE'LL IGNORE THEM ALL!

"I can't believe they made Anko wear _that_!" Sakura nodded her head and continued to look at the catalog. Naruto looked over her shoulder and drooled.

"That girl is HOT." Naruto continued to drool.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes. "That is the sickest thing I have ever heard of." she spat.

"What?" Naruto shrugged. "Do you know her?"

Sakura imitated a shrug. "What's it to you?"

"Can you hook me up-,"

"EW!" Sakura slapped his head.

And just then, Sasuke Uchiha, big man on campus, walked in.A disgusted look was plastered on his face, was he watched Naruto fool around with the new _teacher_. It literally burned his eyes, seeing the two bond with a, somewhat, resepcted student, teacher relationship.

"Chouji, will you stop chopping onions for at least one second!" Sasuke snapped.

"But I need them for my _onion_ sandwhich!" Chouhi whinned frantically.

Sasuke wiped the tears from his eye sockets. "I hate everything." he muttered.

"That's the spirit!" Orochimaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

POOF!

He disappeared...

Or tried to...

"Dammit." he cursed and walked out of the room like a NORMAL evil person.

Meanwhile, when Sakura hadn't even noticed Orochimaru's humiliating non disappearing act, she watched Kiba talking to himself in a very evil manner. Oro would've been proud.

"Akamaru, you idiot, why did you have to go and-,"

"Kiba, are you talking to yourself?" Sakura appeared behind him.

Kiba nearly jumped out of his seat, and panted. "What are you-,"

"ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed. "What the...," she sneezed again.

Kiba looked nervous and tried to shield something away from the crazy sneezing teacher. '_Oh no, she's allergic to dogs...,_' he began to sweat.

"Ah...ah...ACHOO!" she wiped the drops of tears that made its way in her eyes. "What's happening to me?" she sneezed non stop.

"Maybe I should go-,"

"NO! STAY!" she dragged him down.

"Arf!" something in his bag barked.

There was a silent pause.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Kiba quickly replied. "Um, I think you're just imagining things...heh...," he laughed nervously.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"I DID NOT BRING A DOG INTO THIS CLASS!" he roared.

Sakura stepped back."You did what?"

"I said I did _not_ bring a dog into this class."

"Where is this dog?" Sakura began to panick.

"Did you not hear me right?" Kiba rolled his eyes. "I said I did _not_ bring a dog into class. With the italic word _not_ and everything!" he threw his arms in the air.

"Hey, you mentioned it. Not me." Sakura backed away. "Get the dog out-,"

"I can't!" he growled.

"Why not? It's simple-,"

"No." Kiba pressed his fingers against his bag. "I can't because...," he gulped.

Sakura leaned in closer. With each passing minute, she grew curious.

"I need your help." he muttered.

"Well I-," Sakura snapped out of her angered moment. "You said what?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I need your help." he repeated a little louder.

Sakura along with almost everyone else in the room gaped.

"Idiot, don't ask help from a teacher." Sasuke scowled."She'll just make things worse-,"

"Well who else am I supposed to ask?" Kiba put on a lovely display of his sharp, very sharp teeth. Sasuke sneered at the pathetic loser, in his opinion, and snorted. "So what?" he faced Sakura. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

Sakura, looking too flattered to even speak. Sheopened her mouth to say something. "I...," she started. "Sure." she shrugged.

"Meet me after school." he said, almost regretting for asking. "In Konoha's biggest park." he said, and then went on with his business, pretending he never had a conversation with her in the first place.

Sakura looked bewildered.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Kiba snorted. 

"Sorry," Sakura gave him a sheepish look. "I had to get my allergy shots...and Naruto wanted to come along." she sighed.

"So where's the party!" He pranced around the field.

"And you wonder why people dislike you so much?" Kiba muttered.

Naruto and Sakura ignored his sour attitude. "So what's the problem?" she asked.

Kiba had a look of terror on his face. This must be serious. "Well you see...," he stared off completely frightened to death."Lately, Akamaru's been acting very strange."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "You mean the dog?"

"Yes, I mean the dog." Kiba twitched. "I finally realize what's been going on. For the past four weeks, he's been avoiding me, and visiting other people's houses. Very disturbing seeing how he is MY dog." he pointed out _clearly_. "He just wouldn't talk to me." he looked depressed.

This would've qualified as one of those 'sad moments'. But Naruto and Sakura looked quite disturbed. They were speachless. Well? Sakura was speachless, Naruto wanted to laugh.

"So I followed him...," his face turned into a sour one. "And I found out he was having an affair!" he threw everyone a deadly look. "AN AFFAIR!" he barked.

Sakura coughed nervously. "_Okaaay_," she watched Naruto rolling on the ground, laughing his butt off. "Continue." she gestured him on. Quite eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Akamaru has a girlfriend, A GIRLFRIEND!" the louder he got, the harder Naruto's laughter was heard. "And he's thinking about having sex with that stupid, evil puppy! I need you to talk to him-,"

"You mean...Akamaru?" she gulped.

Kiba nodded his head. "Yeah. Tell him it's wrong to have sex at two years old!"

Sakura remained calm...or tried to. "Isn't he a little older in dog years?"

"It's still pretty young."

"True." Sakura shrugged.

"So, will you help?" Kiba had the most pleading look in his eyes.

Sakura, being the generous person she most likely is, groaned. "Fine." she almost looked unsure of herself. "But I can't speak to a dog! Only weirdo's do that!" she pouted.

"I do it all the time." mentioned Kiba.

Sakura paused. "Like I said, only weirdo's do that."

"Well you promised to help, so you have to whether you like it or not!" Kiba lectured her. "Now, I toldAkamaru to meet us at the park an hour ago, he'll be here any second-,"

"Arf!" a bark was heard from behind.

Naruto finally got over his laughter. "Hey, I think we got company." he pointed at the dog next to him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba almost hid behind Sakura. "Heh, I told you we were having a few guest over, remember?"

Akamaru barked a few times.

"That's not true! Of course I tell you EVERYTHING! You're the one who tells me NOTHIING!" Kiba pointed an acusing finger at the dog infront of him.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Don't you judge me, Akamaru. Don't you dare judge me!" Kiba snapped his attention directly towards Sakura and crossed his arms.

Naruto and Sakura stood there, looking as confused as ever.

Ok, Sakura looked confused. Naruto wanted to laugh.

"Go ahead, Haruno-sensei. Give him the talk." Kiba winked twice.

Sakura had no idea what that meant, but decided it would be better not to ask. "Um...Akamaru-chan." she bent down to the dogs level, or tried to. "I hear...you've been thinking of having...well...that certain kind of dance." she shrugged, completely confused by her words.

Akamaru tilted his head to the right.

"You know? The _dance_." Sakura whispered.

Akamaru barked.

"That's not true, Akamaru! I never did such a thing!" Kiba spat.

Akamaru growled.

"You shouldn't be following my lead anyway!" Kiba snapped.

Akamaru barked non stop.

"WHAT!" Kiba attempted to throw himself on Akamaru. But Naruto held him back, despite his utter disgust of doing so.

"Okaaay." said Sakura. "Now, Akamaru." she patted his head gently. "I think the wise thing to do is wait. Wait till you're a little order...how about a year from now?" she suggested.

Akamaru barked.

"I have no idea what that means." Sakura sighed.

"Arf! Arf!" a seemingly different bark came from behind.

Everyone turned their backs to see a smaller version of Akamaru, but with black fur.

"Hell no." Kiba's eyes widened.

Sakura gasped and picked the dog up in her hands. "So cute!" she squealed and squeezed the little thing to death.

"No wonder Akamaru wants to get some." said Naruto.

Kiba cringed. "That is the sickest thing I have ever heard of." he nearly gagged.

"So this is Akamaru's girlfriend." Sakura smiled.

"Arf!" Akamaru jumped happily in the air.

Kiba scoffed. "She's not his girlfriend!"

"What's her name?" Sakura continued to squeeze the dog with her arms.

Kiba frowned. "She doesn't have a name."

"Really?" Naruto grew a little too excited. "Can I name her then?"

"Whatever." said Kiba.

"Nuh uh! I'm naming her." said Sakura.

Naruto pouted. "No, I wanna name her! Kiba, who gets to name her?" asked Naruto, shoving Sakura's face away with his hand.

"Hey!" Sakura nearly bit it off. "Choose once and for all! Then I can teach her some doggy tricks!"

"I don't care." Kiba replied with less enthusiasm. "Give her a name that'll go with her. Like...Dumb Mutt? Or maybe Super Bitch. I don't know, something like that." Naruto and Sakura threw him odd looks. "Something that'll suit her." he replied casually.

"Yes, we're gonna teach her lots of tricks once we get her a name." Sakura jumped excitingly.

"Oh, I have a name! What about Cornus?" said Naruto.

Kiba looked bored. "I said to give her a name. Not a stupid one." he crossed his arms. "Although...," Kiba thought about it.

"Oh, and we can teach her some gymnastics...," everyone ignored Sakura.

"Ooo! I know! What about Furryballina?" asked Naruto.

Kiba groaned. "Sure, than maybe she could kill herself afterwards..,"

"And I'll teach her to sing, and play dead-,"

"Let's just hope she stays dead." muttered Kiba.

"What about Alanasas?" Naruto shrugged.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Where do you come up with all these stupid names?"

"And then I'll teach her to use a fork, a spoon, maybe even the toilet!" sakura snapped her fingeres.

Then something in Naruto's mind clicked. "What about Rugbutt?"

Sakura stopped talking and Kiba didn't look surprised at all.

"I'm not teaching anyone named _Rugbutt_ anything...," muttered Sakura.

"Just a suggestion." Naruto shrugged.

Just then, Akamaru barked, something Naruto and Sakura would never understand.

Kiba had bubbles forming in his eyes. "Really? Akamaru, you'd wait another year for me?"

Akamaru barked happily.

"Oh, Akamaru!" Kiba ran towards the mutt.

"Arf!"

"Akamaru!"

"ARF!"

"AKAMARU!"

The two hugged into the sunset and _Rugbutt_ stumbled across of Kiba's lap and licked his hand gently.

"Rugbutt, I guess having you around won't be so bad." Kiba placed a stern hand on her back.

Rugbutt barked and cuddled into his lap. Drops of tears made it's way in Sakura's eyes.

"That is so sweet." she sniffed.

Naruto crossed his arms. "This is the sappiest thing I've ever seen in my life." he muttered.

"Kiba-kun!" Sakura placed a hand on Kiba's shoulders.

Kiba flashed Sakura an appreciative grin. "Thanks, Haruno-sensei. For everything." he patted Akamaru's head to no end.

Sakura smiled and pulled something out of her bag."Congratulations, Inuzuka Kiba. You are officially invited onto my favorites list!" she cheered and threw confetti all over the place. Kiba looked confused.

"What?" he scrunched his nose.

"My favorites list." she threw something similar to a scroll, in Kiba's face.

He picked it up and saw the words

_Favorites list_

And Uzumaki's name written underneath. Kiba simply snorted. But gladly signed the piece of paper anyways. "This is stupid beyond reason." he chuckled.

"That's exactly what I thought!" said Naruto.

"IT'S NOT STUPID!" Sakura pounded both their heads into the ground...not literally.

"So Haruno-sensei-,"

"Sakura." she corrected.

Kiba smirked. "_Sakura._" he rolled his eyes. "Do I get special privileges or something?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura grins were frantic. "Well, you get to eat in class during lunch, if that's what you mean?"

"Alright!" Kiba and Naruto did a hi five. "The cafeteria stinks!"

"Of course it does. I wouldn't want my precious, most favorite students getting sick because of the cafeteria." smirked Sakura.

"YEA! I love being on the favorites list!" Kiba punched the air with his fist.

"I just don't wanna eat in the cafeteria!" Naruto punched his fist in the air as well.

Sakura laughed. "Come one! Cheeseburgers and fries on me!"

"WHOO!" Kiba and Naruto chanted.

* * *

"No fair! You cheated!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kiba. 

"Nuh uh! Just because you SUCK at monopoly, doesn't mean you have to take it all out on me!" Kiba scoffed.

Sakura came inbetween the two. "You guys, monopoly is a game to be worshiped. Not to be fighting over." she said with much knowledge.

Naruto and Kiba threw eachother weird glances.

"I won't even pretend to know what that means." they muttered.

"Hey! Is that a fifty dollar bill you're hiding under your oversized jacket?" Naruto's eyes flamed red.

Kiba coughed nervously. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto pulled something from his sleeve. "I KNEW IT!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

In a dark corner, was a red haired boy. He watched the sight infront of him and so did the rest of the class. Leaning on the walls, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes with jealousy.

Sasuke watched the scene with the two idiots, and the lame teacher. It was a poor sight to his eyes. It burned...literally.

"Chouji, what did I tell you about chopping onions in my face?" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry." Chouji moved away.

Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes and narrowed them towards Sakura. Kiba actaully asked for help. Something he would never do until _she _showed up. Naruto was actaully being...civil. Something he would never be until _she _showed up.

What was with her? Even Itachi, his older brother would praise her on rare occasions. It was a definite mystery to Sasuke, but he wouldn't dare stick around to find out. Never in his life, will he be civil with anyone.

"They look like they're having fun." Lee watched his teacher and the two loud mouths playing another round of monopoly.

Neji focused his eyes on Lee and glowered down at him. "Shut up." he muttered.

"Troublesome." yawned Shikamaru.

I wonder who Sakura's next victim is?

* * *


	4. Life and Difficulties: Rock Lee

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took FOREVER to update. FIVE MONTHS. I still can't believe it. Anyways, thanks for waiting. I nearly lost interest in this story, but somehow felt dedicated anyhow. Well, here's chapter three! FINALLYYY! Yep, yell it out.

**Disclaimer:** I totally own Sasuke...just kidding.

**Thanks you Reviewers:  
**KarmaLord, Feva Hot, Sakura4eva, djagito, Sexy.Black.Neko, sasusaku4life, Heartless Ghost, Sakura's Hope, MistyKaiba-Jessica TheIdiot, Yokaigurl, EnV, cette-FILES, Shi-Sha Hariken, jennjennr, BlackMageRose13, blackXheart, mksanime, DAK, Kaputan 911, Kunai-to-the-Heart, Sanguine Dreams, Doseimotsuko, fallen.lunar., AzNAnGeL07, Sillvy, svakee2000, daydreamer53221, Sakura558and Naruto5, Hersheys Rocks, tigerlilly396, Hatake Kayume, Cherry-chan, Roxie 101, Green Animelover, sar-animeluver, Arche-chan, and saki-kun!

-

-

_Third Chapter:  
Life and Difficulties: Rock Lee_

_Updated: 9/05/06_

_By: Shanghai Honey_

_-----LEE-----_

It was like any other day. Sakura stepped in class,

everyone ignored her

she got pissed

Naruto excuses himself to use the _bathroom_.

she gets mad some more

still everyone ignores her

she quietly sits down pulling out an old magazine.

The same old routine. Eventually, thought Sakura, it will soon fade. But it never did. Except this time, something different happens. Something to do with our favoritest, youthfullest guy EVER! Rock Lee sighed rocking his seat side to side. He felt a heavy load on his shoulder and felt more and more depressed every passing second.

Sakura flipped through another page and contiued. She knew that becoming a teacher would mean hard work, but she never knew it could be so easy too. She _tried_ to teach, she really did. But those son of a bitches won't listen to a word she says!

Sure, Naruto and Kiba warmed up to her a little, but so what? They're idiots! They're grade point average is a 1.3! At least that's what she would like to think.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, I can't...open...the...door!" Naruto pulled the knob with all his strength. Sakura smirked evily into her magazine and snickered.

"Try using the _bathroom _now!" she laughed out loud for everyone to hear.

"B-But I really have to go this time!" he cried.

Sakura regret doing this, but she took out her keys and therw it to Naruto. Naruto grinned and made his way to the _bathroom_. A few minutes passed by, and that few minutes turned into twenty minutes.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Sakura sighed.

"You only notice this now?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

Lee observed Kiba and Sakura's one of many quarrels attentively and his frown instantly turned into a small smile. No one would admit it, but hearing Sakura and Kiba fight about something so stupid was very entertaining. Not only for Lee, but for everyone who attended class.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm stupid?" Sakura's eyes flamed with rage.

Kiba snorted. "No, I'm only wondering why anyone would wanna hire you as a teacher-"

"Oh, that is it!" Sakura rolled up her sleeve.

Kiba looked Sakura, than her skinny arms. "Uh." he gulped. "I take back everything I just said." he knew of Sakura's strength despite her paper-thin arms.

Lee almost laughed.

_-----LEE-----_

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and slapped on his usual 'I hate you all' face.

Sakura slapped on a 'Kiss my ass' face herself, and ignored him completely. Sasuke, not being able to stand being ignored, growled.

"If you don't answer me-"

"Then what?" Sakura put up the finishing touches on her painting booth. "You gonna cry and run to mommy?" she mocked him in the most irritating way. Sasuke was bewildered by his teacher's attitude and stayed silent. "Mwahaha." she laughed to herself and continued on her work.

"What was the principal thinking when he hired you." he sneered.

Sakura grinned and sighed and batted her eye lids. "Oh, I don't know? Maybe 'Wow, she's hot'." she giggled.

Sasuke continued to frown. "Bimbo." he muttered and slowly made his way away from the evil, laughing maniac.

And right on cue, Naruto showed up, finally coming back from his one hour bathroom break. "Hey, Sakura-chan, what'cha doing?" he asked, using that cute little face of his. Sakura just couldn't resist that face.

"I'm opening a face painting booth! Wanna help?" she nudged his arm.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not." he said. "Do I get paid?"

Sakura glared at him. "The money goes to charity."

"...," Naruto was speachless at the moment. "Do I get paid?" he asked again.

Sakura slapped her head and sighed.

"Hey! I wanna get paid too!" a loud voice in the halls shouted.

"Aw, nice going Naruto. You attracted idiots!" Sakura bashed his blond head.

"What are you blaming me for?" he whimpered.

"I smell paint." Kiba sniffed.

"We're setting up a face painting booth." Sakura stood proudly with both hands on her waist. "You wouldn't be interested-"

Kiba interrupted. "Oh, but I would!"

Sakura coughed. "Er...Kiba, no offence, but...,"

Kiba, like Naruto, had one of his own cute whimpering face. It's called the puppy dog eyes. Sakura tried to look away, but it was too freakin' hard! Oh, he's good...

"I've seen your grades in art and...," she struggled to look away. "F's...," she said to herself over and over again. "F's...!" she cried. "ALL RIGHT!" she threw her arms in the air.

Kiba punched the air with his fist. "YES! Come on, Naruto!" Kiba threw an arm around his shoulder. "Let's set up the booth and screw people's faces up!" he laughed evily.

"This is what I get for being nice...," Sakura muttered.

_-----LEE-----_

"Hey! I said I wanted a dragon! A DRAGON! Not a freakin' bunny!" some guy who wanted a dragon painted on his face.

Naruto glared at the boy and stuck his tongue out. "If you don't like it, tough." he crossed his arms.

The boy's mouth dropped open. "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" he demanded.

"TOUGH!" Naruto repeated.

Sakura shook her head and took out a magazine.

"If you don't wipe this crap off my face and give me a dragon, than I have no choice but to bring out my bodyguards." he hissed in a sinister voice.

Naruto snorted. "What? You mean the chess team?"

"No." the boy narrowed his eyes. "I mean BODYGUARDS."

_-----LEE-----_

Five seconds later:

"Run, Naruto, RUN!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto ran as fast as he could. Those big, scary bodyguards were catching up. "Hey!" he just realized something. He turned his head and panted. "Aren't you a _teacher_? Can't you just tell them to STOP!" he shouted as he kept running.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure. But what's the fun in that?"

"SAAAAAKUUUUURAAAA-CHAAAAN!" he cried

Kiba shook his head. "Seriously, what kind of teacher are you?"

Sakura smirked. "The kind that enjoys pain."

Hehe, this is what he gets for missing class to use the _bathroom_. That class ditching fool.

_-----LEE-----_

Sakura sighed helplessly in her seat and thrusted her paint brush into a bucket of water. "This is pointless. I can't even paint a decent rainbow!" she cried looking at the sight before her.

Haku whimpered. "Am I ugly?" he forcefully grabbed the mirror and screeched. "I will never be able to look at myself again!" he said running away.

Sakura watched as he ran for his life. "I can still keep the money, right?" she exclaimed.

Haku was too faraway to answer back.

"Uh...Haruno-sensei?" a voice from behind called.

Sakura looked behind her and smile. "Hey, Lee. Want to lecture about youth again-"

"Not necessarily." he coughed nervously.

Sakura took great notice in this and raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Its about the face painting booth." he said honestly. "Is it all right if I...join?" he asked bashfully.

Sakura looked confounded. This was the first time she's seen him like this. Usually, he'll hide his sadness with a lecture about youth and how happy he was and other crap like that. But this time, he looked sencere and passionate.

"Sasuke and the others will probably be un-youthfully enraged when they know that I willingly wanted to join this group. But I can't help it." he said sadly. "Art is my passion!" he made a tight fist.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Art?" she said. "So you like art?"

Lee fell into a vacant chair and nodded his head. "Well, used to." he sighed.

Interested in what he had to say, she scooted closer the the sighing boy in front of her. "Go on." she made funny gestures with her hands.

"Well, you see...a few years ago, my dream was to become an artist. Gai-sensei encouraged me to do my best and to work hard."

Sakura smiled softly. "He seems like a cool guy." How wrong was she...

Lee's eyes lit up. "Oh, he is!" his voice raised. "He was the one who told me never to give up, keep trying, and everything will be all right."

he told her.

"I won many art competitions. I was the best in the city. People liked me and I thought of them as friends." Sakura noticed the hint of sadness in his voice and dared not to interrupt. "As soon as I thought everything in my life was going great, my head was full of pride. I postponed painting and instead enjoyed the life I had. It was great...until the next art competition occured."

His eyes were currently full of sorrow.

"I lost that competition." he whispered. "And the next, and the next, and the next." his eyes traveled upon the floor shamefully. "After that, I didn't seem to have a single friend. I was alone. It was like they didn't have a reason to like me anymore."

"Lee...," Sakura, at that moment, had nothing else to say.

"If Gai was able to witness this...he would most likely be ashamed."

"Where is he?"

Lee paused. "He transfered to an art school in America. I don't think he's ever coming back."

A brielf silence took place and Sakura pounded her fist on the table.

"Haruno-sensei...," Lee's eyes were wide open.

"Well then, Lee. If you think you're alone, then you are far from right! You have me." her eyes brightened.

Lee looked at her, astounded by her fiery youth.

"Naruto," she said pointed at a blond, goofy, looking guy. "at this point will have anyone as a friend. And Kiba," she said pointing to a weird looking wolf-man. "probably wouldn't mind adding another friend to his short list." she smirked.

Lee looked at his new sensei, at Naruto, and Kiba. Will they really agree to be his friend? Is it possible?

"What, you don't believe me?" Sakura grinned. She called out Naruto and Kiba's name and called them over.

"What this time, Sakura-chan?" Naruto groaned. "I was just about done with my latest costumer!" he whined.

Kiba snorted. "You mean the one that ran away?"

Naruto sneered at him and looked back. "Whoa! Where did he go?"

"Guys," Sakura grew irritated. That irritated look soon turned into a soft smile. "Don't you think Lee would make a good addition to our team?"

Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"Fine with me." Kiba smirked.

"So, you're our new friend?" Naruto asked and slung his lazy arm around Lee's broad shoulders.

"I suppose." Lee said excitingly.

"Good! I need another friend. These guys are just getting a little too old." he whispered, pointed at Kiba and Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura and Kiba pouted.

Lee laughed genuinely for the first time.

_-----LEE-----_

"I don't know about this, Haruno-"

"I thought I told you to call me Sakura."

"...right! I forgot!" Lee laughed nervously.

"Fuzzy brows, don't you think Sakura's favorite list is freakishly stupid?" Naruto nudged his shirt.

Lee's eyes lit up. "No, not at all! It is quite refreshing and flattering! JUST LIKE YOUTH!" he and Sakura laughed like crazed maniacs.

Naruto's face went blank and he turned to Kiba. "This just proves we're dealing with a bunch of freaks."

Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and Kiba are currently working on Lee's talent and passion. The art competition is to be held three weeks from now, and Lee desperately has to work on his rusty painting skills. Sakura, along with the two cheerleaders, supported him to the end.

"I still have no idea why we have to wear cheerleading outfits." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah. This is SO gay." Naruto grumbled.

"You know what's so GAY, Naruto? Your attitude!" Sakura scolded him.

Naruto lit up. "Gay can also mean happy."

Sakura gave up on him a LONG time ago.

Just when Lee's painting skills were coming back to him, something made its way into Sakura's apartment and slammed the door open. And that something was very scary.

"Anko!" Sakura threw her hands in the air.

"Whoa!" Anko stepped back, looking at Sakura's three prized students. "Who let the bunch of clowns in?" she thought she was THAT funny.

Naruto and Kiba glared at her,

and Sakura tried pushing her out. "If you don't mind-"

"Hey, nice painting there, brows." she shoved Sakura away and picked up Lee's latest piece of work. "I give it a Seven out of Ten." she showed off her pearly whites.

Lee sighed. "Still not good enough."

Anko smiled. But that soon ended when she saw the cheerleading outfit Naruto and Kiba were currently in. "Nice legs." she held in her cruel laughter.

Faint blushes appeared on Kiba and Naruto's cheeks.

"Now, Sakura. If you needed cheerleaders I would have been more than greatful to participate."

She grabbed Naruto's pom poms and began a cheer.

"Give me an 'A'! Give me an 'N'! Give me a 'K'! Give me an 'O'!"

No one gave her anything.

"What does that spell?"

The room was silent.

"ANKO! Hurray-OW!" she fell to the ground, picking up a tennis ball that was beamed to her head.

Sakura lifted herself up after being shoved down and huffed. "Oh, shut up." she muttered.

"Language, Sakura, language. There are kids in the house." Anko wagged her finger and picked herself up. "Well, I have business to do, so if you don't mind-"

"Don't tell me you're going to-"

Anko traveled to bathroom. "Hey, whats this?" she picked an open note that stuck over the toilet.

_Anko, you beautiful woman, never stick your head in the toilet. Not a pretty sight. Your's always, ANKO!_

"What the...,"

"You wrote that to yourself after sticking your head into the toilet...," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Anko looked surprised. "Really? When?" she asked as anxious as ever.

Sakura looked at her like she was some kind of idiot. "Yesterday." she muttered.

Anko shrugged and stuck her head into the toilet.

Sakura seemed like this was nothing new to her, but the other three on the other hand, looked at Anko in disgust.

"AH!" Anko shouted.

Sakura cleared her throat and pulled out another set of paint. "By the way, that's Anko. AKA: idiot who doesn't listen to her own warnings." she muttered.

"Ew! Sick! Sick! NEVER AGAIN!" she pulled out a pen and pencil, yet agian, writing herself another warning.

Naruto cringed. "You attract a LOT of weirdos." he commented.

"Besides you guys?" she smirked. "Yeah."

_-----LEE-----_

It was hour three and the paintings were soon displayed among young students from many different schools. Everyone gawked and went wide eyed, seeing the fantastic paintings being showed this year. It was like being in an amazing art gallery.

And Lee was one of the many amazings.

Sakura continued to rub his shoulders, constantly trying to remind him to relax. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel un-eased.

His eyes met up with his biggest rival.

"Lee...," he smirked.

Lee took in a deep gulped and swallowed his fears. "Sai." he let out a breath.

"Ready to lose...again?"

Naruto growled and clenched his fist. "Have a little respect!" he shouted.

"Jerk." Kiba snorted.

Sai merely chuckled. "So you formed your own groupies? Never thought that would happen."

"I'll kick your sorry ass!" but unfortunately, Sakura held the wild animal back.

Lee, surprised by Naruto's sudden outburst, felt like his spirits were suddenly strengthened. And that big burden on his shoulder has been lifted to the very least.

"You better watch your back." Kiba threatened.

Sai glared and quietly walked away.

The silence was unbearable and Lee suddenly broke down. "Friends! In the name of youth-"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto just hated the sappy stuff. "Just win the contest and all will be good." he grinned.

Lee nodded his head. "All right!" he smiled.

_-----LEE-----_

"And the winner...," the announcer replied.

Sakura, Naruto and Kiba crossed their fingers and Lee took in a deep breath.

"SAI!" he shouted.

The crowd went wild and the Sai grabbed his trophy. His fake smile was plastered like glue. But the smirk of arrogance he threw at Lee was definitely real.

Lee looked down in disappointed. But something changed that...

He lifted his head when the students at his school started shouting cries of disappointment.

"BOO!" the harrassed.

Sakura seemed just as confused.

"LEE! LEE! LEE! LEE!" the chanted.

The sensation he was feeling was abnormal. It was unreal. Lee had lost, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He was surprised, yet...happy.

"LEE!" they chanted and boo'd the winner off the stage.

"What's happening?" Lee whispered.

Sakura laid a warm hand on his shoulders. "Seems they really like you after all." she smiled sencerely.

"LEE! LEE! LEE!" they cheered!

The greatest moment of his life was finally happening. It felt great. And just when things couldn't get better, it just did...

"LEE!" a voice from behind shouted with joy.

He turned around slowly, recognizing this familiar voice and tears of joy fell from his eyes. "GAI-SENSEI!" he opened his arms widely.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

they ran.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba watched with a very disturbed concious. "How many of you are you as embarrassed as I am?" muttered Kiba.

Both Sakura and Naruto raised their hands.

"Lee!" Gai finally reached his precious student.

Lee bounced happily into Gai's arms and cried. "Gai-sensei! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I am so proud of you, my precious student. You did well."

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"We get it! 'Lee!' 'Gai-sensei!' 'Lee!' 'Gai-sensei!' Just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Naruto felt a huge headache coming.

_-----LEE-----_

Although the praises he recieved from the recent art compitition lasted for only so many days, he still felt that great sensation take over him like something new. He will always be greatful for the support and friendship his new and best teacher, Haruno Sakura, gave him.

And of course, Naruto and Kiba. Although a bunch of idiots, they still pretty much entertained him to no end. Lee laughed with his friends and enjoyed a bloody game of checkers.

"King me!" Kiba laughed hysterically.

Naruto pouted. "That was a cheap move. You CHEATED!"

"Why do you always assume I cheated!"

Naruto's sneaky eyes searched through Kiba's jacket and his eyes lit with fury. "Is that one of my checkers!"

Kiba coughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait a minute. So the reason I lost was because of you!" Lee pointed furiously at Kiba. "That is SO not youthful!" he made funny gestures with his hands.

"Oh, cry me a river." Kiba stuck his tongue out.

Lee held Kiba from the back while Naruto searched for more missing checkers pieces. "You freaks! It wasn't me!"

Sakura laughed from behind her desk and threw the 'missing' checkers pieces in the air, catching them with no problem.

Lee, Kiba and Naruto gasped. "Sakura!"

Sakura's face turned ghostly white and all three boys jumped her tickling her to the death. "It was an accident!" she cried tears of laughter.

The rest of the students in her room couldn't help but feel a bit envious. There was the three idiots and Sakura fooling around in class, and here they were sitting...bored to death.

Shikamaru yawned, thinking what everyone was thinking. "Freaks."

_-----LEE-----_


End file.
